


Vocal Shuffle

by YuriLover98



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, Comedy, Supernatural Elements, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriLover98/pseuds/YuriLover98
Summary: The vocalist version of Poppin' Shuffle





	1. Chapter 1

Yukina woke up and immediately realized she did not wake up in her own room. Her own room was quite clean and simple while the current room she woke up was full of stuff and quite messy. Her own room was quite large but this room was unbelievably large. And the bed was too comfortable and soft. This room even had 120 inches OLED 8K TV and also a master bed room type. Yukina wondered if she was kidnapped by someone but no kidnappers would keep her in such a comfortable room. Yukina walked toward the toilet… and when she saw her face in mirror, Yukina was wordless.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kasumi who just woke up tiredly walking around the house. She wanted to wash her face but couldn’t find the bathroom. She finally found the bathroom after walking around for a while and immediately washed her face. When Kasumi finally woke up fully due to cold water, she saw unbelievable and impossible. 

* * *

Ran woke up early. Certainly, she noticed that she was in wrong room. Her room was more like Japanese bed room when this room was more typical highschool girl room. She tried to look at the phone but she didn’t know the passcode. The wallpaper in the phone was full of stars. Her red hair was gone and she didn’t know why or how.Then terror came in when she saw her face in a mirror.

* * *

At the same time, Aya was wondering the same thing with Ran and Yukina. She couldn’t found her phone instead of the phone with passcode. She was sleeping in a futon before she woke up but she was certain that she fell asleep on the single bed in her own room. For now, she just wanted to make sure her hair wasn’t a mess and so, she went to the mirror… Aya knew the face well but… she was certain that face wasn’t her face.

* * *

"WHAT IS GOING ON????"

No one could tell if the four of them had the same thought process or not. But they all shouted the same line almost at the same time. Among them, Yukina and Ran were the most panicked ones. Both of them were in terror and immediately searched for a way to contact other vocalists by calling their own number. Yukina was in Kokoro's body, and Ran was in Kasumi's body. Meanwhile in Yukina's body, Kasumi was pinching her cheek just to confirm she wasn't dreaming. Aya wasn't sure what to do when she was in Ran's body until Ran's father called her for breakfast. Despite all other vocalists' commotion, Kokoro was sleeping soundly in Aya's body.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky for Yukina, she got into Kokoro’s phone because it was specially made with fingerprint sensor under display for Kokoro. She just touched the phone and it was unlocked. Yukina immediately opened phone app and call her own phone number.After a while, the phone was finally picked up.

“Hello?”

Yukina couldn’t believe that she was hearing her own voice in the phone call. Nonetheless, she needed to confirm who was in her own body while she was in Kokoro’s.

“Who are you?”

For a short moment, she had to wait to get a reply.

* * *

Kasumi didn’t know how to reply. Sure, her name was Kasumi Toyama but somehow… she didn’t know how to reply. When the phone ringed…, the screen only show ’TSURUMAKI’…. Kasumi wondered if the caller was Kokoro but it also could be someone else. And so, she thought how Yukina would reply and so her reply was…

“It is rude to ask someone's name without telling your name first”

* * *

Yukina controlled the urge to shout at the person who was in her own self and throw the phone away. ‘What the hell was that reply?’ Yukina thought. It wasn’t like her at all. But she must confirmed who swap to her body. 

“Yukina Minato.... The true self of your body”

“Yukina-senpai? Is that really you? By the way, I’m Kasumi.”

Yukina wasn’t sure she should feel relief because she wasn’t directly swap with Kokoro or worry because Kasumi was in her body. Kasumi’s personality and hers were like cat and dog.Still, she must at least meet Kasumi to discuss about what happened to both of them and find the way to switch back. 

* * *

In the meantime, Ran was having breakfast with Asuka. She sometime stared at Ran with suspicious.Ran wondered why Asuka would stare at her like that. Ran eat breakfast quickly and ran toward her house. Luckily, it was weekend so, all of them didn’t have to go to school.Ran facepalmed when saw her own self …timidly walking out of her house.

* * *

Aya wanted to leave the Mitake house immediately but she had to practice Ikebana which she had absolutely no idea about. She messed up big and had to clean afterward. She silently and sneakingly walked out the house to somehow go to her own house until she saw Kasumi facepalming in front of the house.

* * *

Kokoro finally woke up after a good sleep. She remembered her own room was different but she couldn't care less. She just stretched her arms and shout 

"Happy Morning! I hope Hello, Happy World could make a lot people smile today!"

and ran outside without realizing she was swapped to Aya's body.


	3. Chapter 3

Fortunately, Aya and Ran arrived at Aya's house before Kokoro could leave. During the road to Aya's house, Ran and Aya had told their name to each other. Aya immediately wanted to cry enough to fill her eyes with tear when she saw Kokoro jumping around with her body. Aya would have ended up crying if wasn't fo**r **Ran who freak out and stopped Aya from destroying Ran ego. Kokoro noticed both of them and almost immediately jump out of the window to the fear of both Aya and Ran. They both ended up shouting 

"STOP! DON'T JUMP OUT!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kasumi was staring at Yukina who was swapped to Kokoro. Kasumi never thought that the day she would see Kokoro's serious face. Now that Kasumi thought about, Kokoro's default face was always happy.

"...Toyama-san, could you please stop staring at me?..."

Talk to herself was awkward enough already for Yukina. Even when Yukina knew it was Kasumi whom she was talking, the conversation just looked like she was talking to herself in mirror. And now, Kasumi was staring at her as if she saw an alien. 

"Sorry, Yukina-senpai, it was just I never saw Kokoro with such a calm face"

Yukina thought about what Kasumi said for a second and it immediately made her want to see Kokoro's ultra-rare calm face too. She stood up and 

"Toyama-san, please wait for a bit moment"

And went to the bath room just to see how she look with Kokoto's face.

* * *

Ran and Aya were breathing heavily as they were both exhausted because they quickly ran to Aya's room to stop Kokoro from jumping down from the window. 

"...I don't know how the hell Misaki managed to control you..."

Both Ran and Aya secretly grew their respect for Misaki right after they tried so hard to get Kokoro not to jump around. After a while, they explained throughly to Kokoro that they were not who they looked like. Kokoro was staring at Ran and Aya. 

"Kasumi is Ran and Ran is Aya?... And Aya is now me?...I don't understand that"

"We don't understand that either!!"

Ran sighed. She then started thinking what to do next. Meanwhile, Aya was praying secretly for her idol image until Ran called her out.

"Maruyama-san, do you bring my phone with you?"

Aya gave the phone she brought to Ran. Ran then immediately scrolled the contacts to 'M', finding 'Minato Yukina', she called to her rival. After a while..., she held her breath when her rival finally picked the phone up

"Mitake-san?"

Somehow, she knew that answerer was Yukina... but... her voice was so entirely different. 

* * *

"Yukina-senpai, what should I do?"

Kasumi panicked when she received phone call from 'Mitake Ran'. Yukina calmly thought about why Ran would called her now of all time. She them gambled that Ran was in the same situation and picked up the phone on the speaker, so that Kasumi could hear alongside her

"Mitake-san?"

Yukina had to wait for a minute to get a reply. Then

"So..., you are swapped to ....Kokoro then... Kasumi to you?"

"Yes"

Yukina could heard soft laughters on the phone but she decided not to pay any mind to these. She was lucky enough that she wasn't swapped directly with her polar opposite Kokoro. 

"Well, as for our side. I'm swapped to Kasumi, Kokoro is to Maruyama-san, Maruyama-san is to my body"

Kasumi immediately held her laughter when she heard the last two swaps. Meanwhile, Yukina couldn't decide between which one was unluckiest. Regardless, they decided to meet in Tsurumaki house since it's the place where people they knew would unlikely visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Yukina --> Kokoro  
Kokoro --> Aya  
Aya --> Ran  
Ran --> Kasumi  
Kasumi --> Yukina


End file.
